Recently, mobile devices supporting mobility software and various other applications have come into widespread use. To support portability, a mobile device can have a limited size. Thanks to advances in display technology, screen sizes of mobile devices have been significantly increased. However, current operating systems for mobile devices may not provide and/or may not efficiently manage simultaneous display of applications from an end user operational standpoint.